haligeardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Wardens
The Order of Wardens is an ancient Mannish order reaching back into Atamaran times. It is independent of the crown, yet deeply entwined within law and constitution. At its head is the Knight High Warden of the Order of Wardens. Notice no reference to any kingdoms in the title. Its motto is "Towaed Eadingas" - For Men. It has no political allegiance or alignment, nor does it take any side in war save to defend the race of Men. The only relation it has to the crowns is the Knight High Warden is appointed jointly by the Kings of Ceorlund and Amelund, and he then serves until death. The Order of Wardens never does war in any other situation other than to defend the Marches of Man. Even then, The Order will not proceed more than a few miles into enemy territory - they are defenders, not attackers. History and Establishment //blahblahblah atama Positions Within the Order Ceorlund Division You may notice there is no position in the Ceorlund Division for a March-Warden of The North. This is because all guarding of The North is done by The Order of The North - a separate organisation. The March-Warden of The North. Amelund Division There is no March-Warden of the West because the border which could be called western is quite small, so it guarded by The March-Warden of The South. Common Positions Appointment To join The Order you must be an able-bodied man between the age of 20 and 50. Hopefuls arrive at a Warden Fort (e.g: Serdgard) where they are trained over a 4-month period. They are then given the rank of 2nd Warden and patrol the border with the fewest Wardens already. This border might not be in their home kingdom. A contract in the order lasts 20 years for a 2nd Warden. If you are promoted to 1st Warden (which can't be refused) the contract is extended another 20 years. If you are promoted to officer (again, this cannot be refused), you may resign at any time after 5 years of service - but no Officer willingly resigns, as they have shown true commitment to The Order. Resignations only happen when an Officer should become too unable to fight, in which case he is honourably discharged with a Knighthood. Generally the career of a Warden is spent on the same border, so they get to know it, and the communities on each border have their own customs and communities as they are isolated. Should a 1st or 2nd Warden come to the end of his contract, he may renew it or he may step down. Those who step down are given a sum of money and honoured. Anyone joining The Order of Wardens must give up any title he did possess, be he a Jarl or a Knight. To become a March-Warden you must be an Officer first. A March-Warden is appointed by The Knight High Warden personally, and serves until death. The promotion cannot be refused - effectively thrusting a drawn-out death sentence on any Officer chosen, however the promotion is looked on with great pride if a little apprehension. Discipline * If a 1st or 2nd Warden should directly disobey orders he is first cautioned, then punished as an Officer sees fit, excluding death or direct permanent physical harm (though in the isolation of the Marches no one can check many Officers). * If a 1st or 2nd Warden should desert, he is to be found and beheaded at a Warden Fort. This is the only time a Warden will leave the border - to find one of his own. * If an Officer should disobey commands from a March-Warden (surprisingly common) he is first shamed, then if repeated removed from his post and re-ranked as a 1st Warden. * In the extremely unlikely event of an Officer deserting, he is to be beheaded at a Warden Fort. * Should a March-Warden disobey the Knight High Warden, this is considered High Mutiny and he should be killed immediately at whatever cost. Though these rules are in place, once someone joins The Order, he is at complete, utter and absolute mercy of the Knight High Warden. By law he is the subject of no king, and no king can save him. Attire The Ceorlund Division wears full plate steel armour with helmet. The helmet has no horns - one of the main aspects of The Order of Wardens is they give up all personal achievement - the horns on common soldier's helmets represent their achievements in life. They wear a black cloak with a white outline of a guard tower on it. The Amelund Division wear a black cloak with a stylised version of The Tacesar Atama on it, which also represents the idea of freedom in Mannish culture.Category:Mannish Constitution